Rede Social
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma nota sobre uma nova amizade numa rede social. O que significaria? PadAckles.


**Rede Social**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), menção a sexo, Actor's Fic

Advertências: Homossexualidade, sexo.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Uma nota sobre uma nova amizade numa rede social. O que significaria?.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

Nota: Desafio informal de ShortFics de Nina Aioros para ShiryuForever94

Início: 15 de fevereiro de 2011.

Término: 15 de março de 2011.

**Tema: Discussão inútil**

As fanfictions não poderão ter mais de dez páginas no Word. Se forem songfics, as músicas entrarão na contagem do texto. Todas terão que ser Padackles e podem abranger qualquer coisa, desde notícias de jornal até AU.

Nota de Nina Aioros: você escreve demais, e bem. Conversou comigo sobre a crise no thread de PadAckles de um fórum. Então eis meu incentivo. Vamos ver se cumpre. Beijos da Nina.

**Rede Social**

**ShiryuForever94**

Uma mensagem no facebook.

Genevieve Padalecki agora era amiga de Sandra McCoy.

Ninguém entendeu muita coisa, muito menos o fandom maníaco de Supernatural. As fãs de J2 como casal então... Seria o que?

No hotel de Jensen Ackles, em Vancouver, ele sorria, satisfeito, ao ver a tela com a mensagem que Clif enviara. Virou-se para Jared, que estava meio adormecido, nu, ao lado dele. "Jay..."

O grandão não se mexeu, estava cansado. Haviam gravado sem interrupções e, para completar, Jensen matara saudades o restante da noite. Era madrugada alta já. "Jay..."

"Jen, vai dormir, pow, tou com sono."

"Sua bronca parece que funcionou, bem como David agiu como seria de esperar."

"Está falando de que?" Pada abriu apenas um olho, sonado demais para reagir com mais interesse.

"Olha isso aqui." Jensen mostrou ao namorado o print da notinha do Facebook onde se lia que a esposa do Sasquatch era amiga da ex-noiva dele.

Jared acordou um pouco mais, observou e riu abertamente. "Eu disse pra você que iríamos resolver. Vejamos se a Sandy consegue ensinar algo sobre estilo, classe e maturidade para a Gene." Padalecki nem se deu ao trabalho de poupar a mulher. Sabia o quanto Cortese vinha sendo infantil, sem noção mesmo, em algumas ocasiões.

"Acha mesmo que fez o certo? Quer dizer, a ideia foi minha, mas..."

"Ah, Jen, tenha dó, são quatro horas da manhã. Estou pouco ligando se a minha mulher vai aprender ou não, eu estou fazendo o que posso. Depois daquele acordo nupcial que você fez pra mim, sinceramente, ela que faça como achar melhor para que esse casamento dure ou não vai funcionar."

"Isso que vocês parecem super apaixonados em público." Jensen suspirou e se ajeitou do lado do namorado. "Cheguei a ter ciúmes..."

Jared ergueu-se um tanto e puxou as cobertas do outro. "Você está me gozando não é? Está brincando comigo? Ficou MALUCO? Eu estou aqui com você, nós fazemos amor quase todo dia e você tem... CIÚME?" Padalecki estava sério e agora completamente acordado.

"Jared, é que de vez em quando, é muito difícil..." Jensen completou, um pouco sem graça. "Não estou duvidando de você..."

"É exatamente o que você está fazendo." Havia alguma mágoa naquela voz. Jared podia ser brincalhão, mas era um homem de quase trinta anos, não estava brincando.

"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Nunca precisamos de muitas palavras, Jensen. Somos um caso absurdo, um em um milhão. Eu sempre fui heterossexual, nunca quis um homem na vida até conhecer você. Eu lhe dei tudo que tenho, Jensen, não tem como eu dar mais..." Padalecki estava aborrecido. "Eu fiz minha mulher fazer amizade com minha ex-noiva para que ela consiga entender o quão grande é o nosso amor, Jen, pois isso foi o que Sandy viu e a fez se separar de mim. Se ela enxergou, porque Genevieve não pode? Foi o certo a se fazer, e o fiz por nós dois. Vou tomar banho." Levantou-se e cambaleou para a suíte.

Jensen deu um pulo da cama e o agarrou pela cintura, puxando-o para si e virando-o para encarar os olhos verdes. Não estava de todo escuro, pois havia um abajur de cabeceira aceso. "Você mesmo disse que são quatro da manhã, como assim vai tomar banho?"

"Preciso pensar, temos que acordar às cinco, não temos muito tempo. Eu estou bem, está tudo bem, é sério."

Jensen sabia que não estava. Rilhou de leve os dentes e num movimento rápido, atirou Padalecki na cama e deitou por cima. "Eu odeio quando você consegue."

"Hum?" Padalecki tinha uma sombra de sorriso no olhar e no tom do murmúrio. Sabia onde aquilo ia dar.

"Você sabe... Me por na defensiva, me fazer sentir um cretino burro."

"Você é um cretino burro." Pada apertou as nádegas nuas do outro, estavam nus afinal.

"Não sou não. Eu me apaixonei por você, isso foi sinal de suprema inteligência."

Jared sorriu e lambeu os lábios perfeitos do loiro. "Ou de supremo mau gosto."

"Bem, isso eu posso descobrir..." Jensen suspirou fundo e gemeu com o apertão mais forte em sua nádega direita.

"Descobrir o que?" Padalecki estava se arrastando na cama, puxando Jensen com ele e sua ereção era perceptível sob o corpo do outro que estava em situação bem parecida.

"Se é supremo mau gosto..." Num movimento rápido, baixou a boca no membro intumescido de Jared Padalecki e ouviu-o gemendo.

Horas mais tarde, Clif encontrou-os para levá-los para trabalhar. "Recebeu minha mensagem, Jensen?"

"Sim, muito obrigado, Clif, creio que talvez uma certa pessoa finalmente aprenda quem é que o Jared ama..."

Clif apenas sorriu. Era verdade. Segundo Sandy, todo mundo sabia quem Jared Padalecki amava...

**FIM**


End file.
